Dream a Dream
by RinsDarkMagician
Summary: The zodiacs get together for an interesting reason and they tell their deepest and most secret dreams. Perhaps they will come true... oneshot


I hope everyone likes this story! As a warning it does involve a member of the family dying...Funny is what I will be aiming for. Reviews are always, always welcome.

All the zodiacs sat around the circular table. Apparently, Akito left the zodiacs something. Even Kyo had been left something. Everyone wondered what it could be. Akito had finally gotten too sick to do anything. Hatori did everything he could but to no avail. The leader of the zodiacs had died. Majority of the zodiacs couldn't be happier. They didn't really care what Akito had left them. It couldn't be anything good. But some people thought otherwise.

"It has to be the Sohma fortune!" Ayame said.

"Ayame, show some respect." Hatori said in a hushed whisper even though everyone could hear him. They were just across the table after all.

But Ayame was too excited. Akito had never done anything directly to hurt him so he didn't know exactly how the others felt. But he figured since Akito was gone they would start to feel better. Besides, what was there to talk about if not whatever it was Akito left them?

"Come on, Tori!" Ayame said tugging on his friend's black suit. "It has to be the Sohma fortune! What else could it be?"

"Anything. Akito could be telling us to leave the family for all we know." Yuki said.

"I wouldn't mind that." Haru stated.

Ayame just shook his head. Why were people always so pessimistic? They had to look on the bright side and the bright side had a whole fortune on it! Ayame decided to take a different approach with his idea. "If I had the fortune I would make lingerie shops all over Japan." he said looking into the sky with shining eyes. "That is my dream."

Shigure giggled. "An expensive dream, no?" He had his doubts about what Akito left them. It couldn't have been the fortune. How would they divide it up? Why would he even give it to them? He turned to see Ayame staring at him. It was little chilling to be stared at with those eyes. Of course over the years he had gotten used to it. "Is there something you need, Aaya?" he asked.

"What would you do with the fortune, Shigure?" he asked.

Shigure's eyes widened a bit. He didn't expect that. He sat and thought about it for a moment. Eventually he smiled and shared his thoughts. "I would spend the fortune on a library. It would have every book I could ever want and I would have a whole section for just my own books. And I would open my own publishing company too." His dream was much more resonable than Ayame's. Of course it still seemed pretty expensive. Everyone thought it was nice though. Shigure did have dreams just like everyone else did.

"That's very nice, Shigure. I think your dream is very possible and not a waste of money." Rin said looking over at Ayame. Of course he ignored her. He was caught in his own world. Rin just glared at him. Did he even hear Shigure's dream? He hears his own voice when he's not even talking! "What would you do with the money, Rin?" Rin was jerked out of her thoughts by Shigure. She just sat there staring at him, wondering why he would even be interested in her dreams.

"Well..." she started "I would want to go somewhere far away and buy a farm. Then I could keep to myself and only see people I wanted to see. And I would have free space to run and play." She looked around embarrased that she actually said that. Shigure nodded at her and smiled. She just lowered her head and didn't say anything.

"If I had the fortune, I would want to spend it on other people! I would donate it to people who were less fortunate than me! And I would open a place where people could practice the violin anytime they wanted to!" Momiji said with a happy face.

"You wouldn't spend any of it on yourself?" Ayame asked with a shocked expression.

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Some people care about more than just themselves. I think Momiji's dream is great! Much better than yours, Ayame. His is helping the people around him!"

"But mine is helping people, Yuki! How can people go without lingerie! It's a sin!" Ayame defended.

Yuki just shook his head. There was no way he was related to him. "Ok, well what would you do with the money?" Ayame challenged at Yuki. But Yuki had been expecting this. He already had his answer.

"I would get away from here. I would move to America where I could start over and not have to think about some of the things that went on here." he said. Ayame was a little taken aback. That was unexpected. Was it that he wanted to go to America? Or was it that he just had enough of the people here? Ayame decided not to ask. Though he would never admit it, Yuki had a tendency to hurt his feelings.

"I would do the same thing. Except I would live in the mountains and start a training center like Shishou." Kyo said. Once again, he proved how much him and Yuki were alike.

"No, Kyo! You can't leave!" Kagura cried. She nearly stood up. She remembered where she was and what they were there for a calmed down. "I would spend the fortune on you, Kyo! I would get you whatever you wanted! We could live together in your training center in the mountains!" she exclaimed.

"Whatever." he said.

"I would have to agree with Momiji." Ritsu said. "I would use the money to help the people I hurt. And I would spend some on my mother to make up for her ever having the displeasure of giving me birth."

"That's a little harsh, isn't it?" Kureno said.

Ritsu shrugged. "It's the least I could do. But the money would probably be gone in a week with all the mistakes I make!"

Everyone decided to not get him too upset and move on to someone else. Surely, everyone here had a dream they wanted to fulfill. It was nice that they could sit down and discuss something like this. The zodiacs were almost never together.

"Tori, what's your dream?" Ayame asked him.

Hatori shook his head. "It's a secret." he said with a small smile.

"A secret?" Ayame whined.

"Tell us!" Shigure cried.

But Hatori kept refusing. No one else pushed him to tell. It probably had something to do with Kana. They were surprised his two best friends couldn't see that. Of couse, there was the chance that it wasn't about Kana at all. The only way to know was to ask and the only people doing that were Shigure and Ayame. Hatori kept his mouth shut though. Since he wouldn't speak on it anymore they moved on to someone else.

"I would use the money on a fighting arena. Then I would spend the rest on the love of my life. Whoever that person may be, they deserve the best, and I intend to give it to them." Haru said. His dream mixed in a bit of his white and black personality. It was a nice dream though. There was nothing too bad about it.

"I would spend the money to help kids who needed it. For whatever reason, I would help them." Kisa said. Hiro looked over at her then back to everyone else. "I would too!" he said trying to impress Kisa. Of course, that wasn't his dream at all. But if it was for Kisa...

"I think I would spend the money on the Sohma family. Either that or keep it safe. I don't have much I want." Kureno said. Everyone nodded. And those were the dreams of the zodiacs. Everyone had told what they wanted the most and how they would spend the fortune. Some were better than others...but it fitted everyone perfectly. And just as they got done telling each other their dreams the person who was to read the will came in. He sat down in front of everyone and spoke.

"Akito Sohma has left you thirteen people the Sohma fortune." he said simply, not really interested.

"Told you." Ayame said distantly. Everyone stared at him with shocked expressions. Their dreams...their dreams could come true!

"But it only goes to one of you. It is up to you to decide who gets it."

And the trouble begins...

Please review! I would like that. Oh and that is the only chapter unless I get some reviews. Enough to make another.


End file.
